The Crash
by Torkee-Dorkee
Summary: The boys are involved in a terrible crash. On the island they suffer illness, terrible accidents... And love. Rated T for slash with Davy/Micky and Peter/Mike and some smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This story is based off of an RP my BEST friend and I did! =D Anyways, enjooooy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these four magically awesome men.**

"We're going to Indonesia!" Micky sang as he dashed down the stairs where all of the others were.

Peter sat on the couch staring at a shirt that he just couldn't seem to fold as Davy struggled to close his packed suitcase, "Need help with that, Davy?" Mike asked coming up behind him.

Davy nodded, "It won't close." He wiped sweat from his brow as Mike turned around and grabbed some heavy books, "Here" He handed them to the Brit.

Davy stared in confusion, "How's this gonna help, then?"

Mike smirked, "Watch" He picked Davy up.

Davy squirmed, "Hey! What….." He was interrupted as Mike sat him on the suitcase.

"Your weight and the books will close the case enough to zip it." He said, zipping up the case, "Now, mine." He smiled.

Davy shook his head and plopped the books in Mike's arms, "No." He smirked.

Mike gave the books back and picked him up again, "Yes"

Davy squirmed, "No! Just because I'm short does not mean you can take advantage of me!" He pouted as Mike sat him on his case.

Mike chuckled, "Yes it does." He zipped up his case, "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Davy glared and through the books down, "No…" He mumbled and hopped of the case as Micky called, "Anybody seen my sneakers?!"

Davy smirked, "Have you looked at your feet?" He laughed.

Micky looked down and smiled sheepishly, "Oh. There they are." He skipped around, "Ready?!" He clapped.

Peter piped up, "No!" He looked at all of his unfolded clothes and shrugged throwing them all in the case and zipped it up, "Yes!" He grinned.

Davy and Mike grinned, "Yep!" Mike picked up his suitcase as Davy practically fell on the ground trying to carry his.

Micky smirked and put out a hand for Davy, "Need help?" He asked.

Davy took the drummers hand and wiped his pants off, "Yeah, kinda." He blushed.

Micky grinned and patted him on the back, "No problem!" He picked up his bag, "Whoa, Davy! What did you pack?" He waddled over to the other bag and picked it up.

Mike shook his head, "Ready, shotgun?" He asked Peter.

Peter hopped up and grinned, "Yep!" He grabbed his bag as well and bounded for the door.

The others all followed and made their way to the Monkee mobile, "Who's driving?" Micky asked as he through the cases in the trunk.

Mike shrugged, "I'll drive." He hopped in the driver's seat.

Davy grinned, "I call shotgun!" He ran to the passenger seat.

Micky groaned, "Fine" He said dramatically and plopped into the back seat.

Peter shrugged and happily skipped to the other side as Micky said, "I'm soooo excited! I love Indonesia!"

Davy nodded, grinning, "I'm just excited to get away for a while." He looked up dreamily as Mike started the car and drove off to the airport.

Once they got the airport Mike parked the car and everyone got out, "I'm so excited!" Micky repeated and grabbed his and Davy's cases.

Mike shook his head, "We know, babe." He smiled and grabbed his suitcase and handed Peter's to him.

Peter grinned, "Thanks, Mike" He took his bag.

They all made their way inside the airport and Micky grinned practically running to the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled, "How may I help you, gentlemen?"

Micky grinned, "Hi! I'm Micky Dolenz and these are my friends, Davy Jones, Mike Nesmith, and Peter Tork. See? We're going to Indonesia and my uncle has this private plane that we're riding in. Anyways, the point is that we need to find a Jack Dolenz." He blinked with a goofy grin on his face.

The receptionist nodded, "Okay." She shuffled through some papers, "Alright, he should be at gate D12."

Micky grinned and nodded, "Thanks." He turned around to the others, "Let's go!" He bound off to the escalators.

Mike and Davy began walking but Peter stopped. He had this strange feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen and it didn't help that he hated planes.

Mike turned around, "You coming, shotgun." He asked.

Peter gulped and nodded, slowly moving to catch up with the others.

Micky waited impatiently at the top of the escalators, "Hurry! If We're late my uncle will have my head!"

Davy and Mike laughed, "We have fifteen minutes, Micky." Davy assured him as Peter caught up.

Micky grinned, "I know. Now, let's go!" He hurried to the gate.

Micky's Uncle Jack stood at the gate checking his watch ever five seconds. He looked up and saw the group coming, "Finally!" He smiled.

Micky grinned, "Uncle Jack!" He ran up and hugged him.

Uncle Jack smiled, "Hi there, son." He patted him on the back, "So are you youngsters ready to go?" He asked.

Mike and Davy grinned, "As ready as we'll ever be, sir!" Mike smiled but Peter on the other hand frowned and shook his head.

Jack glanced at the blonde in the back, "You alright, son?"

Peter looked up and nodded with a small fake smile.

Mike put a hand on the blondes shoulder, "It'll be alright, shotgun."

Peter shook his head, "What if something happens?" He mumbled.

Mike frowned, "I doubt anything will happen." He patted his back, "Now, c'mon. We're going to Indonesia!" Or so he thought.

Peter gulped and nodded as Mike pulled him along to the plane.

Davy raised an eyebrow at the plane, "So, this is it huh?" He examined the extremely small plane.

Jack grinned and opened the door, "Isn't se a beauty?" He hopped in.

Micky nodded as Davy gave him a look that clearly said, 'You're joking, right?'

Micky sighed, "Be nice." He bounded into the plane with Davy following.

Peter immediately stopped as he saw the size of the plane.

Mike sighed, "C'mon, Pete! Everything'll be fine!" He reassured.

Peter gulped, "A-alright." He began to walk into the plane after Mike, though, he had a gut feeling something was wrong.

Jack grinned, "Have a seat!" He told them all and gestured to the four seats that were in the cabin.

Davy nodded and sat down in a window seat with Mike sitting down next to him.

Micky and Peter both took a seat on the other side of the two, "I'm tired!" Micky rubbed his eyes, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Mike nodded, "Me either." He glared.

Micky chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry" he buckled up.

Jack started the plane and turned on the intercom, "Gentlemen, we will have an estimated flight of 12 hours. Please remain seated and buckled until I say so." He turned it off.

Davy looked around the plane, "I'm starving." He sighed, "Wish they had flight attendants."

Micky laughed, "Sorry we're not rich enough." He stuck his tongue out.

Davy laughed rolling his eyes, "Do they even have a bathroom in here?"

Micky shrugged, "Probably".

Davy shrugged, "Go check."

"I'm too tired to check. You go check."

Davy sighed, "I'm tired, too."

Peter gasped as the plane began to climb.

Mike put an arm on Peter's shoulder, "It's okay, little buddy."

Peter swallowed, "I know…" He lied. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Mike chuckled, "Let's sleep like the others." He looked at the now sleeping Micky and the half asleep Davy.

Peter nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position, "Yeah, alright."

He mumbled and moments later he and Mike were fast asleep.

About 6 hours into the flight the intercom came on and a very urgent voice came on, "We're going down!" Is all he said and flicked it off.

Davy shot awake along with the rest of them, "What?" He looked around as the plane began moving faster as it moved down.

Micky screamed and hugged Peter who was in tears, "I just want you all to know I love you!" He screamed as Mike clung on to the seat.

**Everything… went….. black…..**

**A/N: Reviews? *Puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this chapter was written by my BFFL... Giver her credit, too. =) Um, didn't get as much review as I would have liked but thank you for the one, Harley~! Anywho, enjoy.**

There was absolute silence on the deserted island. The small airplane was almost completely destroyed, the good pilot laying in a dead heap under the radio at the front. Nobody and nothing moved except the gentle crashes of the waves against the shore.

Michael Nesmith slowly regained consciousness when the waves made contact with his ankles, soaking his feet. He grimaced as he sat up, a killer pain in his head. He scrambled to his feet dizzily and looked around. "Davy!" He yelled. "Peter! Micky!" He saw a small shape a few yards away and hurried to it. "Davy?"

The Brit's eyebrows furrowed at his name being called. He groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting up at Mike. "M-Mike?"

Mike sighed in relief. "Yeah, man. You okay?" He helped Davy stand up.

Davy nodded slowly. "Yeah…we crashed." He stated obviously.

"I know." Mike frowned and mumbled, "I can't believe it."

Davy glanced around. "Where's Micky and Peter?"

With a point of his finger, Mike gestured to the two laying beside each other, Peter's arms still somewhat around the drummer.

Davy sighed in relief when he saw they were alright, especially Micky.

Mike and Davy walked over to them as soon as Peter stirred. "Ugh…." The blonde moaned, slowly sitting up.

"Hey, Pete." Mike said with a smile. Peter stared around, momentarily confused then his eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! Michael! We crashed!"

"We did…"

Peter exclaimed distraught, "I knew this would happen!"

Davy pushed his hair back. "I wish we all knew. Then we wouldn't have ever got on that little plane."

Mike's eyes widened. "Jack! Oh my god, where's Micky's uncle?!"

Davy swallowed hard. "I think…he's dead. I heard something heavy fall on him as the plane went down…it might have been the radio or something."

"That's gonna destroy Micky…" The taller man sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

The three sat there for several minutes in silence, half mourning the generous man that died and half wallowing in self pity. A low moan escaped Micky's mouth and he rolled over. Mike, Peter, and Davy's attention snapped to the drummer.

"Mick's waking." Mike said as Micky opened his eyes.

"Hey, Micky." Davy said, smiling lightly.

Micky stared, confused. He looked behind him briefly and then back at Davy. "Are you talking to me?"

"Well…yeah, Micky!"

"Who's Micky?" Micky asked curiously.

A very pregnant pause passed through the four. Davy chuckled nervously, "Very funny!"

Micky looked around, blankly. "Who are you?"

Mike's eyes widened. Peter grinned, "I'm Peter! And the tall one is Mike, and that little British one is Davy!"

"Where are we?" Micky asked.

Mike groaned. "Amnesia! He's got amnesia!"

Davy gulped, worriedly. "You don't remember anything, Micky?"

The confused boy swallowed. "N-no!" He said, feeling scared.

Davy frowned. "Great. Well, we're your best friends, Micky! And we were going on a trip to Indonesia but…I guess we crashed."

Biting his lip, Micky's eyes filled with tears, terrified. "I can't remember anything!" He gasped.

Peter put an arm around him. "It's alright, Micky. We'll help you!"

"H-how?!"

Peter frowned, his eyebrows connecting. "Um….I don't know…"

Micky's breaths shortened in his throat and tears flowed down his face, scared out of his mind. Davy's eyes widened and he quickly scooted over to Micky as he started to hyperventilate. "No, no. Don't do that, Micky! It'll be okay!" He insisted, throwing his arm around the drummer. He gave him a one armed hug, wanting nothing more than for Micky to feel better.

Mike couldn't help but exchange a knowing smirk with Peter. The blonde would have giggled, had the situation not been so serious.

"Alright, just relax, man…" Mike tried to soothe. "You keep doing that and you'll pass out."

Micky wiped his eyes quickly and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. "R-Right…"

"That's it." Davy smiled and gave Micky a squeeze.

When he was finally calm enough to speak, Micky asked quietly, "Well, what do we do?"

Mike sighed, "Well, we should start by finding some sort of shelter. Weather on a deserted island can be unpredictable."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, good idea!" He gave Mike a dimpled smile. Mike's heart fluttered and he cleared his throat before saying, "Yeah…well, let's go."

Davy helped Micky stand up on shaky legs and they began searching the island for a place to sleep, Mike leading the way, determined to make his friends feel safe.

"And then after we find some place, we really need to find food."

Davy nodded in agreement, his stomach growling. "That's best idea I've ever heard."

Peter's eyes lit up with hope. "Do ya think there'll be an ice cream bar?!"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Shotgun." Mike chuckled.

Micky remained silent the whole time, too frightened and confused to speak. The others felt terrible and Davy had to physically restrain himself from bombarding him with hugs and kisses.

Mike stopped in his tracks and clapped. "Well, how 'bout that?" He asked, gesturing to the average sized cave in front of them.

Davy scoffed, "Oh, it's lovely. I hope there's room service!"

Mike glared. "Alright, smart ass, wanna sleep out in the open by yourself, then?" He challenged, placing his hands on his hips.

The Brit's cheeks flushed and he didn't respond. Mike huffed, "That's what I thought."

He looked inside the cave and said, "This'll be fine. We get a fire going and there won't be a problem."

Peter nodded optimistically. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Mike smiled. "Right. Now, let's look for some food."

"What will we eat?"

"Fruit for now."

Davy opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it when Mike's eyes narrowed in his direction. "Sounds yummy!" He hastily grinned.

Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well, we should split up. Two of us will get food and the others should look for firewood. It's getting dark."

Peter nodded and smiled. "Micky, wanna go with me to get some firewood?" He asked sweetly.

Micky didn't reply as he looked at Mike expectantly. Mike stared at Micky, confused, and then he chuckled, "Oh! Uh, I'm Mike. YOU'RE Micky." He patted his shoulder.

Micky blinked, his cheeks red. "Oh. Right." He smiled sheepishly at Peter and nodded. "Sure."

Peter grinned encouragingly. "Groovy!"

Mike nodded and said, "Okay, so we'll meet back here when we're done. Please, try not to get lost, alright?"

Peter chuckled, "We'll be fine." He smiled and took Micky's wrist, dragging him away to the woods to get firewood.

Micky truthfully felt awkward. This Peter kid seemed really nice, but they were supposedly best friends and he knew nothing about him.

Sensing the drummer's hesitation, Peter smiled reassuringly at him. "You don't have to be so quiet, babe. I don't bite!"

Micky giggled, "Yeah, I guess..."

Peter beamed at his friend's first genuine smile. He grinned and together they collected firewood.

Back at the other end of the island, Davy was climbing a banana tree. "Are you SURE this is safe, Mike?" He squeaked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Long as you don't fall." He smirked.

Davy gulped and picked just enough bananas for the four of them tonight from the tree. "So…should I throw these down to you?

The Texan nodded. "Yeah, I'll check them."

Davy nodded and dropped the bananas into Mike's arms and began climbing back down the tree.

"Well! That wasn't so hard!" He said proudly, wiping his pants.

"You've climbed trees before." Mike pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

Davy frowned. "Well…not PALM trees." He shrugged.

Mike chuckled and started walking, holding the bananas, "Yeah, well, let's head back to Peter and Micky."

Davy nodded and followed Mike. "So, how do you think Micky's doing?" He asked, trying his best to sound casual.

Mike shrugged. "Probably not good; he just lost his memory."

Davy sighed, "I feel so bad."

"I bet you do." Mike smirked.

Davy's eyes quickly snapped in Mike's direction and he turned pink. "What's that mean?" He demanded.

Mike shrugged innocently. "Nothing."

"Hey, guys!" Peter greeted as they reached them. "We got lots of wood!"

Mike grinned. "Groovy, thanks!"

Peter smiled bashfully, the way he always did when Mike praised him.

"Feeling better, Micky?" Davy asked as he saw the curly haired boy looking noticeably happier.

Micky shrugged. "Yeah, kinda." He offered a small smile.

Mike glanced up at the darkening sky. "Well, we should get a fire going first and then we can eat."

The others nodded. "Right!" They said in unison.

Once they got a nice fire up and going in the little cave, they were almost too hungry to do anything else. Mike had everybody two bananas. "This'll have to tie us over 'till tomorrow."

Davy nodded and quickly pealed his fruit, taking a bite. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Micky laughed, causing Davy to grin stupidly. Mike chuckled as he took a bite of his own banana. "The last time you said that, we nearly brought a horse in the house."

Davy laughed, "Oh yeah! When my grandfather came!" He shook his head. "I can't use a figure of speech around you guys ever."

Peter giggled as he ate, scooting closer to the fire. "I thought it was funny."

"It WAS funny." Mike chuckled.

Micky forced a smile as he ate. "So…what are your names again?"

Mike smiled. "Mike."

Micky nodded. "And you're Peter!" He smiled warmly at the bassist. Peter grinned and nodded.

Micky glanced at Davy. "And you're…Danny?"

Davy laughed, "Davy."

"Right! Sorry." He smiled apologetically at the cute Brit.

"Don't be!" Davy smiled back.

Micky chewed his fruit thoughtfully. "And…why's my name Mickey, like the mouse?"

Mike chuckled, "M-I-C-K-Y. Not like the mouse! And it's a nickname."

"Oh." Micky giggled, looking down. Davy bit his lip to stop from giggling.

Peter suddenly frowned, his stomach clenching.

Mike raised his eyebrows. "You okay, buddy?"

Peter shook his head, turning a murky shade of green. "I feel sick…"

Eyes widening, Mike said worriedly, "Do you need to throw up?

Peter nodded quickly, covering his mouth as he ran out of the cave to the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long to update! I've been super busy with school and the like, but it's summer, so my friend and I should be working a lot harder! Anyways, enjoy this really short chapter written by me.**

Mike scrambled to his feet and ran after the blonde who was currently on his knees, holding his stomach as he lost all the contents in it.

Mike wrinkled his nose and rubbed Peter's back, "I'm sorry, shotgun."

Peter finished and sobbed, "I-It hurts." He leaned against Mike.

Mike brought him into his arms lovingly, rubbing his side, "I know, buddy…" He said softly, "Let's go get you warmer, 'kay?"

Peter nodded, sniffling as his stomach repeatedly cramped. He shakily tried standing up, sweat glistening on his forehead. He fell back into the thick jungle floor and huffed in defeat, "I… I can't, Mike." He blushed; it showing more on his pale, sickly face.

Mike nodded, with a smile. He stood up and brought Peter into his arms bridal style, "You're fine." He assured, loving the contact between them but quickly shook out the thought and told himself, 'You're never gonna have a chance with someone like Peter.'

Peter nuzzled himself closer to Mike, shivering in the cold and inhaling the small trace of cologne Mike had left on his blue button up shirt, "Mm... Thanks, babe-Mike… Mike. Thanks, Mike." He stuttered, catching himself with his words. It just didn't seem right to call Mike 'babe' like the others. He was different. Something about the way Mike did things and said things made Peter have a different relationship with him. He felt something for the Texan that he just couldn't seem to put a finger on.

Mike chuckled at Peter's stutter and gently laid him by the fire, "Anytime, shotgun." He sat beside him.

Davy smirked at the two and glanced up at Micky whose eyebrow were furrowed in an upset way. He raised his eyebrows and scooted closer to Micky, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump, "Sorry to scare you." He chuckled.

Micky smiled and shrugged, "It's okay, Danny." He furrowed his eyebrows, "I mean Davy... Davy." He quickly fixed his mistake and blushed deeply looking away, 'Way to be… Micky?' He told himself, not sure if his name was really Micky or if they were all telling him this.

Davy giggled and refrained from snuggling against the drummer, "It's okay!" He smiled reassuringly, "What's on your mind?" He wondered, picking at the stone in the ground. He wanted more than anything for Micky to be happy, but most of all. He wanted Micky to remember.

Micky shrugged and averted his eyes to Mike and Peter who looked so cute together. He caught himself about to giggle and stopped himself, looking back to the small British boy, "Well… I just… I don't remember you guys! I know we're supposed to be best friends! But… I feel like I know nothing about you." He frowned.

Davy nodded in understanding, "I can dig." He smiled bashfully at Micky, "Well… I bet you'll remember in no time!" He giggled at the song reference.

Micky stared at the boy next to him in complete confusion, "Why are you giggling?" He asked bluntly.

Davy quickly straightened his face, "Uh… 'Cause I'm weird." He chuckled, yawning widely as he stretched.

Micky smiled, "Oh… Okay." He giggled himself. He chewed his lip and crossed his legs as he looked around the cave, feeling an odd feeling in his stomach. No he wasn't sick. This was different. He glanced at the so called Davy boy and it suddenly dawned on him, 'He is so beautiful.' He told himself.

Davy glanced out of the cave and sighed at how dark it was. He closely observed all of the bushes, seeing eyes. He widened his eyes, "We're all going to be eaten alive."

Mike gave Davy an odd look, "Davy, where on earth would you get that idea?"

Davy blew a raspberry and laid on the cold hard surface of the cave, "Because there are bright yellow eyes in the bushes."

Peter widened his eyes, "W-what?" He croaked. His stomach cramped again and he moaned, holding it.

Mike frowned and caressed Peter's cheek, "Shhh... It's okay." He cajoled and sent Davy a glare, "One, there are no eyeballs in the bushes. Two, we will not be eaten." He shook his head, not wanting Peter to get sick again.

Peter inhaled deeply and relaxed, closing his eyes.

Mike smiled at how sweet Peter looked with his eyes closed, "That's it… Go to sleep."

Davy giggled and stood up, "I'm gonna go pee." He stepped to the opening of the cave and swallowed, "Here I go… Into the darkness of the night…" He left, "I'm going to be eaten by a tiger."

Micky giggled and glanced at the now sleeping Peter and then to Mike, "So… Are you guys a thing?" He wondered

Mike glared, "Shut up." He mumbled and laid down a few inches away from Peter, closing his eyes.

Micky blushed, "Oh… Alright, sorry." He mumbled and lay down as well, closing his eyes. After a little Mike and Micky were both asleep when Davy came back, "That was the…" He looked at all of them, "Oh…" He chuckled, "I'm the only one awake." He moved a little closer to the fire, "Might as well go to sleep by myself… In the darkness… No bed…"

Mike opened his eyes and looked at Davy, "Shut the hell up and go to sleep." He grumbled.

Davy nodded hastily, "Yeah… Okay." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

After hours of tossing and turning, Davy finally fell into a light uncomfortable sleep. They were all freezing that night. Peter had it the worst, though. With his high fever and his stomach cramps he had no sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Written by my best friend! Enjoy, folks!**

You know that feeling you get when something terrible happens and every time you wake up, you wish it was a dream, no matter how many times logic tells you it's not? As a small pebble jabbed into Mike's side and awoke him from his uneasy slumber, that's exactly what he wished.

He looked around the cave at his sleeping friends thoughtfully. Davy slept soundly, using his arm as a pillow. The little Brit was so used to worldly possessions and his daily routine: Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, flirt with girls, go on dates with girls, eat dinner, go on dates with girls, and then go to bed (sometimes with girls). It was going to be a pain in Mike's ass to listen to Davy's complaints about the current situation, so he mentally prepared himself.

Mike moved his gaze onto Micky, who was sleeping farthest away from the rest of the group. Though he loved the kid, he couldn't help but feel this was partially Micky's fault. Mike knows Micky's always wanted to travel; hell, he would lose sleep over it from how much the drummer would talk about all the places on his mind before bed. But why couldn't he have picked a simple place to travel to, preferably in the United States? Why not New Orleans or San Francisco? _Why Indonesia? Oh, that's right. Because simple isn't _ever _enough for Micky. He has to always go the complicated, completely unnecessary distance._

As Peter rolled over in his sleep, Mike smiled at him. He hoped Peter would feel better soon. It wasn't fair for someone with such a kind nature to be so sick on top of deserted on an island, which brought Mike to subconsciously send another glare in Micky's direction. He was protective over all three of them, but he always felt a stronger need to protect Peter, more than the others.

Though he and his friends didn't always get along, Mike was determined to get them home, safe and sound.

With a sigh, he sat up and cracked his back. "Alright, everybody. Rise and shine!"

"What's the point? We're all gonna die here anyway," Davy mumbled in his sleep.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I admire your optimism, Davy. Now, get your ass up before I kick it up."

With a dramatic groan, Davy sat up. Mike smiled and asked Peter gently, "How are ya feelin', Pete?"

Peter sat up slowly. "Better…" He smiled, rubbing his eyes. "Just a stomach ache, but I don't think I'm going to throw up or anything."

Mike grinned. "Well, hey! That's good, then!"

Peter couldn't help but grin back. Mike's smile always did that to him. "It sure is!"

The Texan stood up, not wanting to wake Micky up for fear of snapping at him for getting them in this stupid mess. "I'm gonna look for some fresh water. Peter, I want you to just take it easy for a little bit." He smiled gently at the blonde. "Davy, you can look for food with Micky if you want." He said shortly and left the cave.

Davy raised his eyebrows at the way Mike said Micky's name but shrugged it off. "So, you're feeling better, Peter?" He asked with a smile as he crawled over to Micky.

Peter nodded. "Yeah! I think it was the food I ate or something…but, I just have a stomach ache now and a small headache." He smiled. "So, I'm hoping I'll be okay by tonight so I can start helping!"

"I'm not exactly sure if we're even doing anything that requires a lot of help. I mean, how much can we do on a deserted island?"

"Mike will think of a way to get us home! Michael always has a plan."

Davy chuckled, "I hope you're right." He gently shook Micky's shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head, time to get up!"

Micky mumbled incoherently and rolled over. He opened his eyes and looked up at Davy. "Morning, Davy." He said quietly, mentally congratulating himself on finally getting the name right. He sat up and greeted, "Morning, Peter."

Peter and Davy smiled. "Good morning!"

Micky smiled lightly and hugged his knees, looking at the cave floor awkwardly. _Memory loss…_the words echoed through his head hauntingly. He didn't know a thing about these people he was with, but they knew everything about him and that scared him.

It scared him a lot.

Davy frowned at Micky, knowing what he must be thinking. "Hey, Mick? Come and take a walk with me! We can look for some food."

Micky looked up. "Um…okay." He blushed at Davy's hopeful look and smiled at him, standing up.

Peter warned, "Please don't get lost!"

Davy laughed, "We'll be okay, man!" He grinned and took Micky's wrist, pulling him out of the cave.

For the first few minutes, the two youngest Monkees searched in silence, both too nervous to speak. Finally, Micky found his voice and asked hesitantly, "So…why were we going to Indonesia, anyway? That's a little far away from…wherever we live…"

Davy smiled. "We live in Los Angeles, and…well, we just wanted a vacation, y'know? We figured Indonesia was exotic and pretty enough, so we went for it." He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting Micky think it was his fault they crashed.

"Oh," was all Micky said, kicking at the sand shyly. Feeling foolish, he wondered, "Are we neighbors?"

Davy laughed, "Actually, we live together; been in the same beach house for two years!" He grinned.

Micky looked up and smiled. "Really? You were born in England, though, weren't you? Why'd you move to America?" He picked a couple fruits from a tree.

The Birt shrugged, looking up at a coconut tree. "Every bird has to leave the nest, right? I just wanted a change; thought America was the best place for it! I was also hoping to find fame in acting, too."

"And you haven't found it yet, huh?"

"Nope," Davy said with a small sigh. He glanced at Micky with a smile. "But, I'm also in a band with you and Mike and Peter. So, if I don't find fame in acting, I hope it comes from our music."

Micky raised his eyebrows. "We're in a band?" He said incredulously.

Davy nodded, grinning. "Yes, we are! We're The Monkees! You just happen to be the drummer and lead singer. You have a lovely voice," he said before he could stop himself, his cheeks flushing.

Micky felt himself turn red as he giggled, "Thanks. You're really nice. I'm sure your girlfriend must miss you." He said casually, walking towards the coconut tree.

Davy chuckled, "I, uh, don't have a girlfriend, actually."

Micky raised his eyebrows in surprise. _You're single with a face like that? _He thought in disbelief. "Oh!" He tried not to look too happy and said, "That's too bad…do I?"

Davy smiled and said a little too brightly, "Nope!"

Micky laughed, feeling much too warm as Davy smiled at him. "Well…I'm gonna see about getting those coconuts so we have something to drink!"

"Okay…but be careful!" Davy warned.

"I'll be okay!" Micky assured and began climbing the tree, Davy seizing the opportunity to stare at his ass.

Micky called, "Okay, I'm going to throw these down to you!"

Davy nodded, holding out his arms. "Alright, I got 'em!"

Micky dropped the coconuts, making sure they weren't anywhere near Davy's head. The short man caught them and smiled as Micky climbed back down, smoothing his shirt.

Davy grinned up at him and for some reason, Micky's heart started beating faster. "Umm…let's get back to the others, yeah?"

Blinking, Davy nodded. "Yeah, okay." He smiled, heading back to the cave with Micky.

Micky said hesitantly, "Hey, Davy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like talking to you…I don't feel so…nervous, I guess."

Davy smiled warmly. "Well, that's what best friends are for." He playfully nudged Micky's arm and went back to the cave, silently wishing they could be more. _Maybe I could tell him we're dating, it's not like he'd remember…_Davy thought. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, feeling sick to his stomach that he even considered taking advantage of Micky like that.

Micky stared at him. "You alright?"

Davy nodded hastily. "Yeah, sorry. Just…yeah, I'm fine. We're back, Peter! See, we didn't get lost!" He announced as he made his way up to the blonde.

"Oh, good!" The bassist grinned, crossing his legs.

Davy sat down. "We got some sort of mango-ish looking fruit, and some coconuts!"

Peter nodded. "I'm not sure if I want to eat anything just yet, but I've never had coconut milk!" He laughed.

Micky laughed, "Well, I just need to find a rock sharp enough to break it." He stood up. "I'll be right back!" He exited the cave once again, Davy smiling after him in a dazed way.

Moments later, Mike returned with a sigh. "Well, no luck finding any fresh water." He said glumly, grabbing one of the strange fruits and taking a bite as he sat down.

Peter smiled. "It's alright, Mike! Micky found some coconuts!"

Mike said bitterly, "Oh, did he now?"

Davy glared at the tone the Texan used. "What the hell is your problem with him all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," Mike mumbled.

Peter looked between his two friends, sensing the tension. "Well, how are we going to get home?"

Mike's anger faded in the slightest bit and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Pete…maybe we could build a signal fire or something?"

"That could work!" Peter said hopefully, smiling. "So long as it's big enough."

"Even so, we might have to do it several times. There's no telling how often ships or planes go by here," Mike sighed.

Davy momentarily forgot his anger at Mike and piped up, "It's worth a try, though, right? We really need to get Micky some help from an actual doctor or psychiatrist or something."

Mike nodded. "Right," He said and ate more of the fruit.

Micky came back, holding a large rock with sharp edges. "This should do!"

"Groovy!" Peter exclaimed, tossing Micky a coconut.

Micky grinned and caught it, sitting on his knees. He put the coconut in front of him, holding it in place as he began hitting it with the rock, trying to break it.

Peter wondered, "What are we going to do about showers?"

Davy groaned, "Shit, that's right! I don't want to smell all the time!"

Mike said sternly, "Hopefully we won't be here longer than a week, you can survive that long."

"But…" Davy trailed off, catching Mike's sharp look. He sighed deeply, "Oh, fine."

Micky suddenly let out a yelp as one of the sharp edges on the rock cut into his palm, leaving a deep gash.

Davy's eyes widened. "Micky!" He hurried over to him and took his hand carefully, looking at the cut. Blood began leaking out of it and the drummer bit his lip, his eyes watering in pain. "Shit, that hurts." He whispered.

"Oh, Micky," Davy frowned deeply, quickly tearing a piece of his own shirt off and wrapping it around Micky's wound gently. Unable to stop himself, he hugged the sniffling boy tightly. "It's okay, shhh…" He soothed.

Micky swallowed hard, his fluttering heart distracting him from the pain in his right hand. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, he returned the embrace.


End file.
